


Call that uhhh salmon run-

by DuckyDucc



Series: Ducky's splatoon stuff I guess, [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, This isn't perfect but I had fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyDucc/pseuds/DuckyDucc
Summary: Illegal egg poaching can have no consequences at all right
Series: Ducky's splatoon stuff I guess, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018912
Kudos: 2





	Call that uhhh salmon run-

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOOO! :D  
> Welcome!  
> You may notice this story is rough and not perfect and might have grammar mess-ups.  
> Usually I'm a perfectionist and was anxious to post this until I realized.. hey! This is a one shot for fun! I'm not writing an essay for ela-  
> Also like I said this is rough Because I made it in under 12 hours I think,, I just had the idea and kept the ball rolling :)
> 
> AND NO FAM I DO NOT SUPPORT POACHING DO NOT POACH FOR THE LOVE OF COD 😭-

Running for your life is the best kind of excerise!

Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?-

Let's start from the beginning,

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Wahoo world with us Mav? I have 3 tickets." Mika asked her younger brother Maverick

"Nahh, I'm all good! Promise" Maverick smiled innocently

"Okay then!" 

"I hope you have fun with your friends at turf war, Maverick" Lavender smiled

"Oh yeah! We're gonna shred the turf up!!!" He promised

"Aww, I bet you are! Splatterize em!" Mika cheered 

"I will! You two don't need to worry about a thing, enjoy your date!" 

"WHA--- it's not a- I-" Mika stammered and Lavender giggled, holding her hand and making the inkling blush

"Have fun you two!" Maverick chuckled

"ahem- We will! Remember, we'll be back by 10! If you need anything, call!" 

"I will!! Have fun! Now shoo shoo-"

The two girls waved goodbye and left off to have fun in wahoo world. Maverick smiled as they left, ready to go himself. 

But he wasn't going to turf war with friends, oh no. He actually had something very different in mind…

"Maverick, I hope this doesn't get us all grounded for a month-" 

Maverick called his league, Team Fiery Orange, to meet him in the square. His league consisted of his three friends, Oliver the salmonling, Sneakers the inkling and Fists the inkling as well as himself

"I trust Maverick" Sneakers yawned. She always seemed tired, but when it came time for action she was one of the most energetic in the squad

"Yeah, I trust Maverick too! With stuff like lunch money and occasionally one of my games but not with stuff like my life -" Oliver explained. He was Maverick's best friend but also (reasonably) very cautious-

"It'll be finee what are you worried about. A little egg hunting never hurt anybody right?" Maverick lied- 

"The place is called Bone isle, why would they call it that-" Oliver squeaked "I have a bad feeling about it"

"Isn't that place rumored to be haunted?-" Fists piped in, eating a bag of chips. As her name suggested, one of her favorite pastimes was fighting-

"Yup! It is" Maverick beamed and Oliver facepalmed

"Mav that is _not_ helping your case right now; why do you want to go to a rumored to be haunted island anyways??" 

"Well that's easy; money-" 

"Ohh Yeah, I read online that back in the Great Turf there was a cave full of golden eggs somewhere on the island, right?" Sneakers asked, poking her gelato with a spoon

"Bingo!! That's right! And if we find that cave we can be rich hehe-" 

"Sounds like a get rich quick scheme." Fists queried, "I love it, you're a genius dude-"

"Ok but isn't this basically poaching and as a result illegal?-" Maverick questioned the inklings

"Yeah," Sneakers nodded

"Mhm I think so." Fists affirmed 

"Yup-" Maverick responded casually

"and you guys are ok with breaking the law??-"

"YES - Man I haven't gotten the chance to destroy Anything in a week! A w e e k!!!-" Fists crushed her chip bag "I need some action-"

Oliver inhaled, "..I- alright, whatever- let's say we _did_ decide to Go to this scary dangerous island which we are not- what makes you think that kids haven't already tried finding the eggs since the war ended and failed? What guarantees that we'll succeed where some failed?" 

"I think We'll succeed becauseeee we make a great team!" 

"Heck yeah!" Fists approved

"Woohoo!" Sneakers ate her gelato

"So does that mean you guys are in to go egg hunting?" Maverick challenged, picking up his backpack 

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Fists stood "I need something to destroy-" 

Sneakers left her chair and stretched out shortly after, "You could always destroy the government-" 

"Hmm you know Sneakers," Fists put her arm around Sneakers shoulder "That ain't a bad idea.. tell me more my friend-"

The two inklings walked off and Maverick began to follow, but noticed Oliver wasn't leaving his seat

"Oliver? Are you coming with ?"

"Well.. you know I love you bro but I'm not really keen on the idea of dying for some eggs-" Oliver admitted

"Nobody's gonna die! But we are getting those eggs! It'll be fun; and if it's not you're allowed to not let me decide anything ever for a week-" he promised, offering his hand 

"Hmmm... Guess I can't deny an offer like that-" the salmonling took the inkling's hand and stood up "alright, let's do it!!"

"Yea!!!!" 

"Maverick where are we going-" 

"The bay!" Maverick answered, as if this answered the question-

The squad has been walking for nearly half an hour, and were now heading for the open water. Not many people were around, as it was pretty cold out. There were a few jellyfish waddling around but other than that no one was in sight on the foggy bay. The temperature seemed to drop the closer they got to the water

"I probably should've brought a jacket," Oliver shivered 

"Sneakers is lucky, she basically lives in that jacket" Maverick commented, looking behind him at Sneakers who was, unexplainably, somehow sleep walking in the cold-

"How does she-" 

"Some questions probably shouldn't be answered-" Fists finished

"AHA!" Maverick burst out suddenly and halting, causing a domino effect

Oliver bumped into him, then Fists, then Sneakers (who woke up from the impact)

"Dude, don't scare us like that-" Fists huffed

"Sorry! But look! There's our ride!" Maverick pointed at the distance.

The 3 had to squint to view what he was referring to; veiled by fog in the distance was a shoddy looking tiny ferry in the water. It looked only big enough to hold 6 people, and very run down.

".. I'm scared-"

"Don't be freaked out Oliver, at least you can swim-" Sneakers murmured and caught up as Maverick led them to the ferry 

"Hello!" Maverick said in a friendly tone as they approached the boat 

Aboard the ferry was an old (and slightly creepy looking) inkling. Maverick concluded the guy wasn't Cap'n Cuttlefish 'old' but was still definitely old.

" 'Ello there! If you need somewhere to be I'll get you there in no time!" The old inkling told them

"We do, Actually! How much is it for me and my friends to get a lift?" Maverick asked 

"Hmm.. well 4 young folks maybe at least 100 pounds each," 

"105, I'm 105-" Maverick confirmed

"Yes Yes- hm yes that will be about–"

Maverick held out a sock full of coins, "would this cover it?-"

"..enough, that will be enough-" 

Maverick looked back at his friends and have a beaming smile and thumbs up, whilst they looked at him with concerned faced and gave weary thumbs ups as well-

"Well; all aboard then!" 

The teens crawled into the boat, which creaked under them- 

"So, where are you kids going on such a foggy day?"

"Bone isle!" Maverick announced

"Bone isle? Heh, haven't you heard the rumors about that place? That scares most squids out of their socks-" The ferryman chuckled 

"Nooo I haven't and I don't think I want to-" Oliver squeaked, holding his tail for comfort

"Does it involve violence?-" Fists asked

"It can!" 

Fists beamed "Then tell away Old man, tell away!!-" 

The boat jutted to a start and drifted off to sea, disappearing in the fog 

"Aww!! The sushi merch is the cutest!" Lavender gushed, hugging the large sushi plushie prize Mika had won her 

"Haha, happy you like it! The actual sushi is pretty good too," Mika laughed "I could probably stay and eat it for hours-"

"I think they would kick you out for that" Lavender giggled 

"Imagine; All you can eat sushi. Technically I could do that now if I wanted to, all you can eat sushi before they kick you out the restaurant speedrun-" 

"You're so silly Mika-" Lavender held Mika's hand, which made the inkling blush 

"Uh, I know I'll sound like a grandma saying this, but I'm worried about Maverick." Lavender confided

"Aww.. Honestly, I am too- but of course, I'm always worried about him; not only because he's my brother but also because I really care about him and always want to protect him.. but lately I've realized that he's really grown. Kid saved Inkopolis with almost no help! Of course, I did it first but-" 

Lavender laughed at that "haha- you're right! He's pretty strong. I'm sure he and his friends are wrecking their opponents-"

"Yeah! And if they try anything crazy, Oliver will probably stop them, he's the most responsible one in the league I think-"

"Oh definitely.-"

Oliver was supposed to be the responsible one!!! Why'd he let them on this boat?!?-

It was kind of too late to turn back now, he couldn't even see the shore they sailed from and blue water surrounded the tiny ferry on all sides

He made a low whine and hugged his tail

"Bone isle... Brings back memories that name does." The old inkling pondered

"Back during the Great Turf war, two agents were stationed on the island. Everything appeared to be normal, uneventful even. The only issue was the chilly and foggy air, even though it was middle of 'summer. The first night was cold and harsh, and one of the agents suggested finding a natural shelter like a cave to sleep in, instead of outside." 

The three inkling teens leaned in, intrigued by the story. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw the exact moment the water changed from a salty turquoise to a murky green color.

"As the two walked deeper into the island, they noticed unknown fossils in the ground. It appeared that some ancient mammals lived on the island long before they traversed it. They didn't dwell on this discovery long as just their luck, they found a cave. The cave was very dark and had a slightly steep slope at the entrance, so they lit a stick to make a candle and stepped inside. One of the agents quickly realized they stepped in some kind of jelly like substance.." 

Sneakers suddenly didn't seem very hungry for her gelato "...what was it???"

"They looked down an–"

"What was it what was it what was it???-" 

"Shush Maverick!-" 

"Ahem- if you'd let me continue young man-

The agent realized they had stepped on a golden salmon egg! In fact, the cave was lined from ceiling to floor with the eggs. The agents debated on what to do with their discovery, and they decided to take a few back to show the rest of their platoon.. but little did they know the island did still have living inhabitants!" The old inkling barked and Oliver cowered 

"Waaa! Where's this story going??" He whispered 

"As the agents left the cave, something growled in the near distance. One of the agents suggested that they hold the eggs their pack, but little did they know this was a grave mistake.. as they left the cave, the agents were ambushed!!!!" 

In the distance the fog seemed to separate, revealing a island in the distance. The air was even chillier and the sky was stormy grey

"They barely made it out alive, one even lost an ey'."

"Old man.. how do you know all this?..." Oliver faltered

"Because... _i was there!!!!!_ " He revealed, titling his hat up to reveal an eyepatched right eye

Oliver let out a shrill scream as the ferry came to a sudden stop

"Well! Here's your stop kiddos!!" The ferryman smiled-

"Heck yeah!!! Bone isle time!" Maverick screamed, super jumping out the boat

"Cool," Sneakers yawned, casually rolling out the boat

"Thanks old timer!" Fists whooped, hopping out the boat

Oliver sat shivering in his seat-

"Hey uh kid, want me to take you home or are 'yer gonna go with friends-" 

"..I'm going!" Oliver shivered, quickly stepping out the boat

"Whistle when you're ready for the ride back!" The old inkling called out the the inklings, who were already walking deeper in to the island

"We will! Thanks old dude!!!" Maverick hollered back excitedly

The old ferryman chuckled as they walked away

"Aha.... Those kids are doomed-"

"Oh my _coddd we're gOIng to dieeEe!!!_ " Oliver moaned 

"Nobody's dying on this leaders watch-" Maverick said confidently, walking with a dramatic strut-

"Wait who made you the leader?" Fists asked 

"I made the league-" 

"You begged us to join," Sneakers added

"Sneakers whose side are you on?" 

"I'm a chaotic neutral-" 

Oliver whimpered breathlessly "Are we _not_ going to talk about the creepy one eyed ferryman agent who just told us a whole story of why we _shouldn't_ have come here?!?" 

"Nahhh, it's just a story they tell squids to scare em off man! It ain't real, that guy isn't an ex-agent." Maverick shrugged

"How are you so sure?!.." 

"...trust me, I'd know-" 

"Yeah, it's an old urban legend! Like pineapples on pizza," Sneakers started

"Sneakers we've had this debate!!! Pineapples on pizza unfortunately exists--" Maverick responded

"Guys guys guys pineapple on pizza isn't important right now," Oliver shifted his eyes around apprehensively, "I think we should turn around and get back on the scary boat instead of going deeper into a scarier island-"

Maverick grinned and rolled his eyes "The island's not gonna bite, Oliver," 

And as he said this statement, he barely missed getting his foot bitten off by a bear trap- 

"WOAH-" he yelped, recoiling away from the now activated trap

"'Not gonna bite' huh, bro???-"

"Shhh-" Maverick stood back and looked at the dirt path. It seemed to be littered with barely covered traps from that point onwards.

"I guess that means we have to improvise!" Maverick beamed, turning towards the dark tree infested forest

"..what are you doing-" 

He hummed the Calamari inkantation and nonchalantly stepped into the pitch black forest

Oliver looked at Sneakers and Fists worriedly, and the two inkling girls just shrugged before following behind him

Oliver, the only one with a braincell amongst the four of them, sighed and followed his friends-

At least they were singing the Calamari inkantation as they trudged towards peril!

"I can't believe we all memorized that song-" Fists noted 

"It's getting pretty dark, maybe I should take a nap" Sneakers commented 

"Please don't sleepwalk away from us, Sneaks"

She wasn't wrong; the darkness of the tree's shadows combined with the foggy air made for very low visibility. Even Maverick seemed like he was actually starting to get worried

"So does anyone know which way we came from?-" 

"Oh my cod-" Oliver groaned

"Um, guys.." Maverick gulped

Fists grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar "Listen here, ink brain.. if you tell us we're lost I will make y o u into calamari-" 

".....okay,"

"Maverick, be honest. Are we lost?" Oliver asked gently

"Please don't be mad but ... Yeah we totally lost-" 

"But don't worry guys!! I bet can look up a map!!" Maverick ensured, taking out his phone. Immediately upon opening it, his smile dropped. "No reception.-"

"This is just like a horror movie-" Oliver sighed

From the distance, a shrill, non-inkling scream ripped through the air. It was so scary it woke even Sneakers up

".....guuuuuyyyyysss I don't vibe with thatttt-" Maverick whispered 

"We should follow it." Sneakers suggested 

" _WHAT?!-"_

 _"_ Oliver did say this seemed like a horror plot, so with that logic, what do most horror movie protagonists do?"

"Walk into the trap and die ?-" Oliver asked

"Kinda- we just gotta do the first part then. And not die-- it's a horrible idea but it's the only one we got"

"All in favor say aye?" Fists quiered

Oliver raised his hand "Aye... And remind me to never listen to any of you ever again-" 

"Hey team, I think I see light."

"No, Sneakers, you're probably just hallucinating from lack of 18 hours of sleep you get on the daily-" 

"No no she's right! Freeeeedoooom!-" Fists cheered and ran towards the light

"Fists wait!" Oliver warned 

"OOF-" Fists exclaimed, promptly falling on her face

"Are you ok??" Maverick asked, offering to help her up

"Yeah I'm fine! I think I tripped on some stupid roc– woahhh" 

She sat up and motioned for her friends to follow suit. They found themselves at the mouth of a cave. 

Shakily, Maverick whispered, "Ok so guys we did it----"

The cave didn't look like it was covered from floor to ceiling with eggs, but that didn't mean they weren't extremely careful with where they stepped- 

"This cave doesn't look full of eggs," Fists asserted. "Actually, it looks full of a whole lotta nothing to me-" 

"Yeah, I agree with Fists. Maybe we came here too late...." Sneakers started, and said something else, but Oliver didn't hear whatever it was. He kind of zoned out, suddenly hearing some kind of ring in his ear. It seemed to be.. leading him?

He walked over to a wall of the cave with a layer of rocks in front of it. To anyone else it might've looked like nothing, but Oliver noticed that the ringing seemed to come from there exactly

He pulled a few rocks away and revealed a hole in the wall, and inside that hole...

"Golden egg!" Oliver gasped

"You found one??" Maverick marvelled 

"Yeah!" 

The two high-fived triumphantly. Just as they were about to celebrate their catch, the floor started to rumble

"Ummm.. guys, is it just me, or is the floor awfully rumbly right now-" 

Almost immediately the back wall of the cave exploded and released a _very angry_ maw and a dozen Chums

"...R U N "

the sound of children cheering echoed across Wahoo World.

Lavender and Mika sat on a bench eating orange and grape jello. 

"Isn't it weird how jellyfish sell jello?" Lavender pondered 

"Yeah... I wonder where they get it from" 

".... actually, I don't wanna know-" 

"Agreed, agreed--" 

"Do they have a chocolate flavored jello? I'm sure Maverick would like it-" Lavender smiled

"I don't think they do but he would love it if they did- speaking of Mav, what do you think he's doing right now?" 

"Hmm... Probably being silly, having fun with friends and stuff!"

"MAVERICK I AM NOT HAVING FUN RIGHT NOW----" Oliver screamed as they ran through a labyrinth of trees, twigs and the occasional small fry trying to take out their ankles

"Just run faster," Sneakers explained listlessly, somehow running way faster than all of them-

"SAYS THE CAPTAIN OF THE TRACK TEAM-" Maverick wheezed

See, running for your life is a great exercise, as it's easy, fast and guaranteed to get you in shape! Because if it doesn't.. you die!-

A Snatcher latched itself onto Maverick's backpack 

"IT'S ON MY BACK IT'S ON MY BAAACKKKK GET IT OFFF!!-" he pleaded 

"My pleasure," Fists cheered, punching the snatcher off- 

The Snatcher hissed and ripped the backpack off Maverick, hopping into the closest puddle it could find

"MY BACKPACK!-" 

"You're welcome,-" 

"How are we supposed to get away from 12 salmonoids??" Sneakers asked

Before she got her answer, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff. Oliver used his tail to stop Maverick from almost falling off

"Oh cod, it's over-" Maverick cried "we a r e gonna die!-" he dramatically hugged Sneakers and Fists 

"Sneakers, you were a faithful friend to the end!-"

"Thanks I guess" she yawned- 

"And Fists, you're always energetic, even if you threaten to fight me constantly!"

"Gee, thanks-"

"Also I ate your chips last week-" 

"YOU DID WHA-"

"Guys.." Oliver gulped "this will sound crazy but you have to trust me. You have to enter squid form jump-"

"Oliver I love you man but squids and water don't mix!!-"

"You have to trust me!!! You guys haven't listened to me all day!" A Chum threw it's frying pan at Oliver, causing him to duck, "Plus we don't have many choices!-"

Maverick apprehensively backed up to the cliff as the salmonoids closed in 

"I don't know About y'all but I trust Oliver- peace ✌🏾" Sneakers nonchalantly backed off the edge and into squid mode

Oliver dived in after her, and for a few seconds everything was silent until

_SPLASH_

Maverick and Fists shared horrified glances and looked at the edge

And Oliver was holding Sneakers in squid form giving a thumbs up to his friends

"oh thank cod-" Fists grinned and dive-bombed in after him- 

"..YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY-" Maverick screamed before jumping off the cliff with his friends

" _Day four of isolation; food is running scarce, no clean source of water has been found. We're sane but very, very bored. No one has come to save us. I still have no reception. Sneakers and Fists are having the pineapple pizza debate again. And worst of all... Oliver still hasn't returned. My best friend, my bro, my homie is gone. No homo but I miss him. Oliver where are you I'm really cold bruh-_ "

"Maverick, what are you talking about-" Fists groaned

"I was monologuing! Like all those cool cowboys do -" 

"Ok but we haven't been here for 4 days-" Sneakers corrected

"I'm just ready for Oliver to get back with his fire skills-" Fists shivered. Oliver had caught them, as promised, but not without some water splashing on them

"I'm back," Oliver called, rising from the murky water and spitting out seaweed that got in his mouth, "good news; found your backpack"

"YES! My baby!!-" Maverick sang and took the pack. When he opened it though, he was disappointed

"Noo!!" He pulled out a pack of soaked chips "soggy chips :("

"So we still have no food. That blows-" Fists kicked some dirt

"Well y'all," Maverick said in a cowboy accent, "desperate times a-comin, and desperate times mean desperate measures!" He wiggled his fingers and motioned towards the single golden egg they stole- 

Oliver smacker away his hand "we are NOT eating that egg. That would be like cannibalism to me-"

"Aw man-" 

"Can't believe we're doing all of this... For a single shiny egg-" Fists sighed "Maybe we'll be on this island forever and survive off of coconuts. I saw someone do that in a movie once-"

"That would be nice.. but there's not a coconut tree in sight-" 

"Codd-"

"IDEA!!!-" Maverick blurted suddenly, making everyone jump

"What???" 

"We have to return the egg-" 

"WHAAT? but we worked so hard to get it!!-" Fists whined

"I know, but I think it might just be the right thing to do. And the option that's least likely to get us killed-"

"I don't know Mav, your decisions today have kind of not had the best results"

"Ok ok," Maverick stood on a dead tree stump he had been using as a seat, "I know today has been a series of events caused by very poor decisions I've made,"

"Very poor," Sneakers nodded

"Horrible I say-" Fists added

"...YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY TEAM-" 

Fists crossed her arms "We love you but will call you out on your bull, Ok-"

"Fair..... But I ask you to trust me just once more Okay- if I let you down you're allowed to use me as target practice -"

"We wouldn't do that to ya. Well, not Oliver and I, but idk about Fists-"

"Hmmm..Doesn't sound like too bad of an idea--"

"I trust you, Maverick." Oliver spoke up "I volunteer to give the egg back."

"You do?? Even after all that's happened?"

Oliver nodded and smiled

"Bro......"

"Bro..........."

"Ok then gay boi!-" Fists shoved the egg into Oliver's hands, "have fun!-"

They had no idea how to get the salmonoids to come back to them (safely) so they could negotiate, so they went with the best option

"HEY SALMONS!!!! COME GETCHA EGG!-" Oliver yelled

For a second, nothing happened

"Welp, looks like nobody's home! Let's keep the egg, hehehe-" Fists rubbed her hands together mischievously- 

"No we are not keeping the eg–" a rustle from a bush interrupted his sentence and startled the teens

A Snatcher climbed from the bushes and snarled at Oliver, who was holding the egg 

"Easy there!" Oliver warned, putting the egg down in front of him and his hands up to signal surrender

The Snatcher looked at him, then the egg; they then hissed and snatched up the egg, ducking back into the bush without a fight

"Ohthankcod-" Oliver wheezed

"Dude!! You did it!!" Maverick hugged him 

"Haaaa.. yeah y-yeah you owe me b i g time-"

The ferry came back on signal with the whistle as promised

"Ah, I see you little whippersnappers had fun, didn't cha?" The ferryman chuckled at the four disheveled teenagers who were just stuck on an island for a few hours with killer salmons-

"We'd like to go home now please-" 

The inkling's eye shined with mischievous glee "Oh but of course. However, there is a second fee to get back as you should know.. and if you don't have the money to pay then I might have to let the salmons ea–"

Fists shoved a soaking wet sock full of coins in his hands

" **take us home, man.** -"

"Huff. No fun-"

The ride back was way better than the ride to the island. Probably because they all knew they were going home to their heated apartments and able to get a good night's sleep (excluding Sneakers, who got that over 12 hours a day---)

It was mostly quiet the way home, except for the ferryman humming Maritime memory (as if today couldn't get any weirder)

Oliver looked over at Maverick, who looked. Defeated- and reasonably very very tired.

"You felt guilty, didn't you?" Oliver whispered suddenly, startling Maverick

"Huh?"

"The old man described the cave being full of golden eggs during the Great Turf war, and when we found it, there was only one and they went through a great deal to hide it. You felt guilty about it." Oliver explained and Maverick sighed

"Yeah.. it just didn't feel right to take it. I'm sorry today has been such a bust, that was my fault. We could've gone turfing but Nooo I decided to send us to an island far from home-" 

Oliver laughed "I knew you had a conscious in that head of yours-" He punched the inklings arm lightly, "but to be fair, I did have some fun today. Running for your life is better with friends-"

"Awwww.. and owwww- you trying to be Fists?-"

"Yeah! Punching people is MY job, Punk!-" 

"That's nice Fists," Sneakers yawned before falling asleep face first-

"Pfffbt- I forgive you for bringing us out here and nearly killing us but I don't know about the girls-" 

"Aw they'll get over it–"

"Oh no, ink brain! You're gonna be my target practice for the next week-"

Maverick looked at Oliver for support-

"Dunno man, you _did_ promise her that-"

Maverick dramatically pretended to faint

"Noooooo!!!!-"

"Mav, we're home!" Mika sang as she opened the door 

Behind her followed Lavender, holding 4 plushies in her arms with a wide smile 

"Our day was really exciting!" 

"Haaaa.. I bet it wasn't as exciting as mines-" Maverick promised lethargically, still in soaking wet clothes- 

"Wow you.. work up a real sweat?-" Lavender asked a little nervously

"Yeah you know, skipper canel and all-" Maverick lied

Lavender narrowed her eye at him, but just responded with "Ah Ok-" 

"Well you'll have to tell us all about it tomorrow, I'm bushed-" Mika announced "'Night Mav!" 

"Goodnight, Maverick" Lavender repeated with a friendly smile and Maverick gave a ok hand signal as they left. 

And the, as they left out of sight, he promptly passed out-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing 💖  
> ILY mwah


End file.
